Ramalan!
by avamura
Summary: Re-write  Ramalan buat para ninja Konoha tentang cinta, keuangan dan kesehatan. Non-plot, kejelasan patut dipertanyakan. DLDR, sankyuu! :*


**~Disclaimer:** Kalau dibilang Naruto milik saya, pasti nanti saya ditimpuk sepatu lagi **T.T** Inspired by **ReinaldyCeBe**. Re-write version dari 'Naruto ngeramal' (jika anda merasa pernah baca)

~**Warning:** Drabble. Non-plot. Typo berserakan di sembarang tempat. Dan seperti biasa, menyimpang dari bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Gak tahu kenapa saya susah banget nulis fic serius **:|** _(Random reader: Lo sebenernya mau curhat apa nulis fanfic, sih?)_

.

**=RAMALAN!=**

-avamura-

.

**Nama: Uzumaki Naruto**

Umum: Gantungkanlah cita-citamu setinggi langit... jangan lupa pakai hanger ya.

Cinta: Cinta itu seperti kagebunshin no jutsu. Mati satu tumbuh seribu, dattebayo!

Keuangan: Jangan taruhan sama Godaime pakai uang palsu lagi. Bisa-bisa anda ditendang pulang ke akhirat!

Kesehatan: Minggu depan ada sunatan massal di Sunagakure. Jangan lupa daftar, ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Uchiha Sasuke<strong>

Umum: Bagaikan air di daun jengkol. Dasar plin-plan.

Cinta: Nggak perlu ngadain pesta cari jodoh segala. Si Cinderella ada di fandom lain..

Keuangan: Pengen beli mobil sport Porsche atap terbuka? Buat apaan.. toh nanti malah kejatuhan kotoran burung..

Kesehatan: Mentang-mentang jarang bicara, tapi jangan males gosok gigi, dong!

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Haruno Sakura<strong>

Umum: Bila kau takut akan terjatuh, maka berpeganglah pada sesuatu yang kau percayai... itu nasihat sebelum naik bus kota, nak.

Cinta: Antara aku, kau dan dirinya... lagi main sinetron apaan, sih?

Keuangan: Kalau mau cek jadi cair, jangan dipanasin di wajan. Plis deh, emangnya mentega?

Kesehatan: Persediaan obat di rumah sakit mulai menipis. Tapi tenang saja, kan masih ada jurus pukulan maut!

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Inuzuka Kiba<strong>

Umum: Bulan ini lagi banyak musibah, ya? Makanya jangan keseringan kencing sembarangan.

Cinta: seperti kata Pat Kai; memang beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir..

Keuangan: Gajian masih lama. Jangan diminta sekarang, nanti Godaime Hokage ngamuk-ngamuk lagi... bisa runtuh itu tebing Konoha.

Kesehatan: Problem klasik Inuzuka sejak zaman Flintstones: bau badan. Masa anjing lebih rajin mandi daripada tuannya, sih...

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Aburame Shino<strong>

Umum: Akan ada kejutan di akhir bulan, waspadai anjing Kiba lepas.

Cinta: Ingat peribahasa legendaris: "Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita rujuk lagi".

Keuangan: Kalau belanja di supermarket jangan ditawar, mas... Dan jangan lupa kembalian dari kasir.

Kesehatan: Siaga satu, segera evakuasi! Ada pasukan ANBU pembasmi serangga!

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Hyuuga Hinata<strong>

Umum: Kalau ada saudara sedang jutek, tidak perlu ditanggapi. Anggap saja mungkin dia sedang PMS.

Cinta: Ada kado dari penggemar rahasia? Awas, banyak isu bom, lho.

Keuangan: Kalau sedang defisit, jangan jual cincin Kaa-san. Lelang aja foto Neji yang lagi mandi ke internet.

Kesehatan: Insomnia? Tonton Shikamaru sama Asuma-sensei main shogi, dijamin ngorok nggak bangun-bangun!

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Rock Lee<strong>

Umum: Gali lubang, tutup lubang. Eh, memangnya sejak kapan kau jadi kuli bangunan?

Cinta: Tahu gombal, nggak? Nah, jangan kebanyakan, nanti ada yang muntah.

Keuangan: Anda telah didiagnosa mengalalmi penyakit kanker... alias Kantong Kering!

Kesehatan: Mau operasi wajah biar mirip Robert Pattinson? Padahal dia besok mau operasi wajah supaya jadi kayak anda, lho.

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Hyuuga Neji<strong>

Umum: Awas Facebook atau Twitter di-hack orang._ Eh? Nggak punya akun? Oh ya udah -_-_

Cinta: Sang pacar rewel minta candle light dinner? Turutin aja. Lumayan buat penghematan anggaran listrik.

Keuangan: Hari gini masih barter? Jaman Zetsu masih jadi toge, duit udah bejibun, mas..

Kesehatan: Lagi-lagi kena luka bakar. Makanya jangan lupa sedia ember air kalau semangat masa muda Gai sedang membara...

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Nara Shikamaru<strong>

Umum: Jaman sekarang masih percaya ramalan... biarpun tahun 2012 mau kiamat juga jangan kelewat pasrah gitu dong...

Cinta: Tarik-ulur, putus disambung lagi. Makanya kalau main layangan itu di lapangan, jangan di atap tower Hokage!

Keuangan: Mau berapa kali pun awan dilihat, sampai lebaran monyet juga nggak akan turun hujan uang..

Kesehatan: Mulai rabun. Seera pakai kacamata sebelum anda menendang Chouji ke gawang saat pertandingan sepak bola.

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Yamanaka Ino<strong>

Umum: Pernah dengar pepatah ada udang di balik batu? Nah, itu artinya "Kau lagi kejepit"

Cinta: Jangan mudah cemburu kalau si dia senyum-senyum ke semua wanita. Mungkin urat bibirnya lagi keseleo.

Keuangan: Bagaikan menimba air di Sunagakure. Susah, kan? Makanya, pakai pompa Shimizu..

Kesehatan: Program diet dari Dr. Kabuto= makan bubur kacang hijau pakai sumpit.

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Akimichi Chouji<strong>

Umum: Mimpi kejatuhan durian runtuh? Makanya kalau mimpi jangan seenaknya masuk ke kebun orang.

Cinta: Gantung diri cuma karena diputusin pacar adalah sebuah kebodohan besar... sekalian aja loncat dari tebing Konoha, biar masuk TV!

Keuangan: Mau duit semilyar tapi kok nanemnya uang koin? Tunggu aja sampai Suna banjir, baru nanti bisa tumbuh...

Kesehatan: Gigi anda berasa Yamaha, semakin di depan? Makanya pasang behel dong..

* * *

><p><strong>Nama: Ten Ten<strong>

Umum: Jangan berlatih lempar kunai di tempat umum lagi. Perusahaan asuransi sudah banyak yang bangkrut.

Cinta: Lagi sakit hati? Mending nyanyi lagu galau di pinggir jalan... dijamin pulang bawa uang receh satu kilo.

Keuangan: Udah deh, kalau nyalain BB aja nggak bisa, gak usah sok-sokan mau beli... pakai walkie-talkie aja biar kayak Densus 88!

Kesehatan: Sakit pinggang? Haku buka klinik akupunktur, tuh.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>: hari ini saya upload 3 fanfic.. hehehe** #numpangiklan **Kalau sempat, baca yang lain, yaa :)

Ripiu, onegai? :P


End file.
